Title undecided
by That Luke Warm Feeling
Summary: Under construction.


**Summary: **The girl with no memories of her own drifting between the past and the present, searching for answers, and the mysterious boy who is the key to her difficult past…for the destiny that binds them together to be the tie between them, the girl is forever and eternally bond to him…they are an encounter in the past, forever forgotten, they are…the truth…which had been buried, in order to control mankind.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Prologue<strong>

The sound of bullets whizzing through the air, breaking through different surfaces. But of all the sounds, the birds flying over, singing loudly. I stared up at the sky, turning my palm towards the sun. blocking the light from my eyes. The birds who were flying, seemed to be beyond all human things…fighting…bloodshed…death…they were beyond it all.

I remember thinking _'I wish I was the birds, to fly above this all, to not see all this bloodshed, all this hatred, all this death'_ feeling the blades of grass against my skin, the gentle drops of rain that fell silently from the leaves at the top of the tree. So deep in my own thought, my far away distant world, I hardly hear the shouts of soldiers as they march in my direction. Suddenly all I felt was pain. _'What's happening?' _I thought, tightening my hands, I had been lying in the grass _'How did I end up here?' _I thought suddenly. The sound of marching boots, the smell of gunpowder, and then out of all the madness I hear a voice, I don't know why but my heart made a leap, and I suddenly felt a urge of safeness, a shiny object, sunlight gleaming off of it's surface. I looked at the trinket. I looked at the facial features of the figure bending over top of me. I felt the soft supple touch of the fingers connected to the hand that touched my face. I touched the hands that touched me so tenderly. I opened my mouth and words spilled out, though they had no sound. The figure standing over top of me helped me up.

Once I was up, I held the hand of the taller figure that I so hopelessly trusted, I gripped the fingers tightly, I looked up to face the figure. Something about this moment, something that I was suppose to remember _'But what?' _I thought. We walked for hours, we talked but yet no sound was spoken, all of it, silent. I let go of the figures hand and bent down grabbing hold of my knees, my legs aching from the miles that we had walked together. The figure looked back at me, calling out my name, I answered. It was then that the figure decided that we should stop and rest. I sat down next to the figure and watched as he sharpened something. A knife I guessed. I felt uneasy, I spook to him, wondering the use for the knife, afraid for the life the knife would take. The figure told me not to worry and that the knife would never be used. But something about the way that it was said made me doubt the reasons for the knife. I shook my head, knowing that I could always trust the figure, that I must never distrust the figure. We sat for a long time and then I fell asleep.

I awoke from the smell of blood. My eyes fluttering open quickly. There in my face, I was staring down the barrel of a gun. I looked at the face of the figure holding the gun. A face filled with the desire for power and control, the reeked of human skin. Without a sudden thought I looked for the figure that I had been with, the figure that beyond all things, I thought I would die if I was separated from the figure.

Over to the side, there the figure was, lying on its stomach, a pool of blood surrounding the body. My eyes suddenly stricken with pain and sorrow. I screamed out only to be cut off by the blood thirsty figure "Scream and he dies" I froze and looked at the figure that was standing threateningly over top of me. I laid there and said nothing, but the figure that was injured began to stir, then the figure spook "What do you want with her?" the figure asked. A bellowing laugh, a laugh that hurt my throat "Simple. Her memories" I watched as the figures shoulders started hunched and he tried to stand, but couldn't "Why?" he asked. I listened to the two as they exchanged questions and answers. Something finally hit me. The reason the figure that I cared for was hurt was because of me. My memories. I snapped back into reality when he hit him with his gun "Stop please, I'll go with you, just don't hurt him" I yelled. Silence and then a smile crossed the figures face "That's the smartest thing that I've heard since this whole war started" he looked at someone. Another figure standing off to the side "Grab her, and then lets go" he commanded. I stayed in my spot and let them pick me up.

When they were ready to go. My hands in shackles. When they were about to stuff me into the jeep that they had came in. when the figure turned and looked at the body on the ground, just as my foot lifted to level myself into the car "What do we do with him sir?" a man asked him "Kill him, we don't need him, no need for a witness" I turned to them horrified "No don't" I said pulling from out of the guards grasp and running over to the body of the boy lying on the ground. Grabbing the knife that he had earlier "If you do I'll kill myself" I said holding the knife to my throat. The man looked at me "Fine, we won't kill him" he said to me.

I was about to walk back over to the man, when the figure beyond me grabbed a hold of me ankle "Don't…go with them" he said to me. "I wish it was that simple, I have to" I said to him bending down to his level. Touching his face "This happened because of me, your hurt because of me" I said beginning to stand. His hand out towards me, opening him palm "Here" it was the trinket from earlier, the locket that had been around his neck. I grabbed a hold of it _'Don't die' _I thought, walking back to the jeep. Turning back and looking at his face that was so clearly seen _'Or tomorrow will be without hope' _I turned away from him and got into the jeep.

**Ring…Ring….Ring**

**-Mikan's POV-**

I fluttered my eyes open slowly, and quickly placed my hand over my face when the light from the window shone brightly on my face. I placed my hand on my forehead _'Just now…what was I dreaming about?' _I thought. I laid there. _'That dream felt very real' _I thought. I touched the locket that was around my neck, tracing the cursive writing that was there. I stayed like that for a few minutes when a realization finally hit me. I sat up very quickly and looked at the clock: _7:15_, I pushed the comforter off of me and shuffled out of bed, tripping as my feet touch the floor. I ran to my closet and pulled out my school uniform. When I was dressed and grabbed my bag and headed out of my dorm room. Running up the hill to the university building. Into the front door and down the hall, up the stairs and at the classroom door.

I stopped to catch my breath. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I opened the door and walked in slowly "It's nice to see you join us Sakura" I bowed my head apologetically and looked at the teacher "Sorry I'm late" but before I could make it over to my desk, Jinno-sensei's voice stopped me "Sorry isn't good enough of an excuse for your tardiness. Detention today after school" I heaved a sigh "Yes Jinno-sensei" I said taking my seat, and sitting down.

The lecture itself was long and dull. I stared out the window. Maybe trying to find someplace far off. Someplace distant. My name is Mikan Sakura. I am seventeen years of age. I have waist length brunette hair and hazel eyes. And I have no memories past the age of six. But I knew one thing was for sure. I touched the locket around my neck and opened it. The picture inside that I had memorized since the day I was released from the hospital. The picture of the young boy. Though he was turned away from the camera when the picture was taken. I felt. I knew, that deep down, the boy in this picture knew who I was. Knew who I was before I had forgotten who I had been. _'I must find him' _I thought.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
